Laminated glass having an intermediate film consisting of a thermoplastic resin such as polyvinyl butyral sandwiched between a pair of glass panels is often used as glass for automobiles or construction materials such as for front doors. While such laminated glass is safe because shards of glass will not be scattered even upon receiving an impact from an external source, its high transparency can pose a problem, for example, when used as the glass for an automobile, since sunlight, illumination or the headlights of oncoming cars can cause glare in the driver's eyes.
As methods of preventing glare in such laminated glass, there are methods of reducing the light using colored glass or colored intermediate films. However, when applying these light reducing methods to automobile glass, the anti-glare effect is achieved, but this can be accompanied by reduced visibility at night due to the reduced light, thus actually increasing the risk.
In order to solve these problems, the glare due to rays of the sun or reflection from the road surface is often prevented by providing a colored strip on the top portion or bottom portion of an automobile's windshield (Patent Document 1). For example. Patent Document 1 describes that an aesthetic effect and an anti-glare effect against reflections from the road surface particularly during the day can be achieved by providing a colored strip containing an organic or inorganic pigment at the bottom portion of the windshield (paragraph 0008). However, the central portion of the windshield which takes up almost the entire field of view of the driver is left transparent, so that the anti-glare effect cannot be achieved, in particular, for the headlights of oncoming cars at night.
Patent Document 1: JP 2004-23424A